


Being with You (xiuhan version)

by coconut_juice_00



Series: Being With You Universe [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-24
Updated: 2015-02-24
Packaged: 2018-03-14 22:26:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 17,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3427778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coconut_juice_00/pseuds/coconut_juice_00
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luhan finds beauty in every thing he sees. But somehow he wonders why whenever he sees Minseok, all he sees is perfection.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Final Chapter

**Author's Note:**

> grammatical errors and typos ahead

 

Lu Han inhales deeply, opening his eyes with a wide smile on his face once he realizes his bareness, completely ignoring the coldness and stickiness that he feels on his whole body. He blinks twice, propping himself up on his elbows and turns his head to the side to the small man, eyes closed and chest heaving up and down slowly, light snores ringing through his ears.

 

“Minseok~” He whispers, poking the said male on the cheek. The man, Minseok, scrunches his nose, hand sliding down his bare chest and turns his head to the side so he’s facing Lu Han. He’s still asleep, though, making Lu Han pout.

 

It was a Sunday morning, meaning no work and free time, ergo, sleep more and do nothing.

 

Lu Han’s pout broke into a smile as he watches Minseok’s face slowly relax and turns into a calm and serene one, his mouth slightly open where soft snores escape his pink lips. Lu Han took the time to trace it with his thumb, recalling the events of last night; Minseok stumbling to open the door, his lips attached to Lu Han’s as they try to move as quietly as possible in order not to wake their twins.

 

Lu Han sees the beauty in everything he sees, the way the old woman smile at him when he’s visiting the home for the aged during college because it’s mandatory, the way the leaves of the trees would fall whenever it’s windy, the way a newborn child would cry, all pink and small. But the time he first met Minseok, there was beauty, yes, but something about him screams perfection in everything he does.

 

He first saw him when he’s in middle school, his black hair all down and cheeks chubby. He was little in stature, a gummy smile plastered on his small face as he juggles the soccer ball with his feet, easily passing his tall friends. Although the ball was snatched, it didn’t made him frown or pout, his face smiling in delight instead and proceeds to run after his friend.

 

Lu Han’s breath hitch at the sight, a hand absentmindedly grasping his clothed chest as he felt his heart thump loudly against his chest. For someone like him who believes in fate, love at first sight, destiny and all that mushy lovey bullcrap, he finds it hard to believe that something so cliché would really happen in real life.

 

It was then that Lu Han made it his goal to get to know him. But then, when he’s about to do it, he suddenly went back to his original shy and awkward self, beads of sweat beginning to form on his forehead. The boy was currently laughing with his friends, making a joke about how their Moms/Dads would scold them for dirtying their school uniforms. And just before the boy turns his head around, adrenaline quickly shots through him and he made a run for it, hiding on the back of the tree, gasping, panting.

 

“Minseok, what are doing? Come on! Do you want Auntie to kill us?!” A boy with high cheekbones exclaimed, waving his hands frantically and beginning to make a dash out of the field.

 

The boy, Minseok hums loudly, eyebrows furrowed in confusion and Lu Han swears he saw him stare at the direction where he was gawking before. In the end, Minseok sighed and ran, grabbing his uniform vest in the process. Lu Han was left there, however, getting out of his hiding as he stares at the boy’s retreating back.

 

“Minseok.” Lu Han smiles, biting his lower lip.

 

It was then that he fully believes in love at first sight.

 

It became a routine for Lu Han, heading towards the open field once school was over, and as expected, Minseok was there, playing with his friends. He would sit there at the far end, where he knows no one would see him, silently watching the way Minseok moves gracefully like he’s dancing at the center of the field. Lu Han would smile, giggle and laugh at everything Minseok does. The way he’d make his friends laugh over his crazy and funny antics.

 

He wanted to get closer, to watch him up close, to maybe, be beside him and laugh at his antics like his friends would do. But because he doesn’t have the courage, Lu Han feels contented by just staring at the distance. Even though he sometimes sees other girls coming there, a flustered Minseok accepting letters from them, he didn’t mind. It hurts seeing him like that, but he didn’t care. He’s happy like this. Satisfied, even.

 

And so, high school came, the time Lu Han’s feminine looks became the center of attention of all students in the campus and the way his manly features and innocent smile makes boys and girls alike swoon. It wasn’t helping that he’s a carrier, making him the subject of the giver males. (he just found out he’s a carrier on his birthday) It was a mess during his first day, always running and hiding from them and for bringing out forced smiles that’s making his face numb. Lu Han was so exhausted that he even considered on dropping out of school after the first 2 weeks.

 

“Minseok! You’re freaking late!”

 

“Yeah, sorry. I just got home from vacation.” Upon hearing that, Lu Han snaps his head towards the direction of the voice, his heart beating wildly. His breath hitch at the sight of Minseok, his hair dyed brown and styled disheveled, like a sexy morning hair. He’s wearing the same uniform as him, blue coat, school patch on the side and red tie. And oh my freaking goodness, Lu Han can’t seem to take his eyes off.

 

He can’t believe he’s in the same school, same class, and same room as Minseok.

 

And just like some cliché romance novel/movie, Minseok’s eyes turned to him as he scanned the room, his lips twitching into a cute smile that took Lu Han’s breath away. He gulped hard, feeling the tie getting tighter on his neck even if it’s not. He find it getting harder to breathe when he saw him walk towards him, keeping the smile on his face. He began to think frantically, wildly, thinking what to say when he asked his name. Should he reply coolly? Or would he stutter like a freak? But before he could even utter a word, Minseok leans over his desk and pulls the window up beside him, sticking his head out with a hand gripping on Lu Han’s desk to support himself.

 

“Yah, Jongdae! Stop fooling around, you cheeky bastard!”

 

Curious, Lu Han follows Minseok’s gaze and was surprised to find the boy with high cheekbones stuck a tongue out at him, a hand wrapped around some girl’s waist.

 

“Aish, that fool. What’s he doing here? He’s supposed to be at school.” Minseok mumbles, finally closing the window and shifts his attention at Lu Han, who’s completely paralyzed, looking ahead. “Anyways, sorry for that. That’s my cousin, Jongdae. He’s a senior in middle school.” Lu Han raises his brows, nodding slowly, not looking at his eyes. “I’m Minseok. Kim Minseok.”

 

“L-L-Lu Han.”

 

He mentally slapped himself for stuttering, thinking how useless and brainless he is for acting like that. But he’s surprised when he saw Minseok chuckle, smiling at down at him. “Nice to meet you.” He stretches his hand out, which Lu Han accepts and shakes twice, completely marveled upon how soft Minseok’s hand is. “I hope we can be good friends.” And with that, he walked away, leaving a flustered Lu Han gaping.

 

And good friends it is.

 

It was like destiny or fate that the teacher would always pair them up or they’re on the same group. He thought that maybe, God is giving him the signal that they’re made for each other. (It’s actually because of their surnames, **L** u and **K** im at the same order.) It was awkward at first, Lu Han always stuttering and standing there awkwardly while Minseok would just laugh at him for being like that. But as time pass, Lu Han slowly opens up to him, laughing comfortably along with him or sometimes hanging out with him and Jongdae after school, who turns out to be Minseok’s playboy of a cousin.

 

“You play soccer?” Minseok asked one day, kicking the ball up, catching it with his head.

 

“A bit.” He answered, not admitting that he actually plays well ever since middle school when he tried playing soccer, Minseok being his motivation. He’s not gonna say that, though. So when the elder (by months) asked him to play with him, Minseok couldn’t contain his happiness.

 

“What do you mean a bit? You’re freaking good at this!” Minseok exclaims, soaking from sweat (something that Lu Han finds sexy and hot). He extended his hand and grips Lu Han by the shoulder, making him blush. “You should definitely join the try outs with me.”

 

And Lu Han did, finding it hard to say no from every request of his crush.

 

Ever since then, they grew closer than ever, always hanging out weekdays and weekends. Even at weeknights, Minseok was always at the Lu household or vice versa. For Lu Han it was amazing. The feeling of seeing the one you like every day, even sleeping on the same bed as him is even more amazing. And if this is dream, he doesn’t want to wake up anymore.

 

But then everything changed when they became sophomores, Minseok elected as one of the student council members, making him busy. And it’s also not helping that there’s this freshman, Byun Baekhyun, all gorgeous and beautiful becoming the new center of attraction. For Lu Han it was good and definitely okay, because he’s grew tired of all the constant love letters and all that cheesy things during his freshmen year. But what troubled Lu Han was Minseok, maybe having a bit of a liking to this new kid. It goes on, Lu Han feeling insecure whenever he would see Baekhyun talking to Minseok about student council stuffs, thinking that maybe the 1st year has taken a liking to Minseok. And even though he convinces himself over and over that he’s not jealous, he always feels something painful on his chest whenever he would see them together.

 

He comes to accept it, thinking that Minseok and Baekhyun would be official once Baekhyun hits junior year. But then again, all his worriedness and insecurities washed away when he saw the younger completely smitten at a certain wide-eyed transferee. (Turns out that they only talk because the president wants Baekhyun in the campaign to attract many middle school students in transferring in this school) Because of Minseok, he found out that the male’s name is Do Kyungsoo, a junior and a few years younger than them.

 

He would notice how Baekhyun would follow the younger like a lost puppy, hugging him from the back and whispering cute and cheesy nothings on his ear, looking all dejected and sad once Kyungsoo ran away from him all flustered.

 

“I think Kyungsoo likes Baekhyun.” Minseok said one time when they were alone, sitting idly on the open field. “He just needs the courage to tell him.”

 

And courage was what Lu Han really wants.

 

During their senior field trip, Minseok sneaked him out of the cabin and holds his hand for the first time, locking their fingers gently as they stare at the shining moon that’s almost reachable. It was so big and bright that he finds himself smiling at the sight. And as he turns his head to the side, he’s surprised to see Minseok staring at him with a soft smile, that same warm smile that never failed to make Lu Han’s heart skip a beat.

 

“It’s so beautiful, isn’t it?” Minseok smiles, looking back at the moon.

 

“Yeah.” Lu Han responds, gulping, his eyes never leaving the elder. “So beautiful.”

 

After the trip, he had many attempts of confessing his love to Minseok, always failing. It’s either someone’s interrupting them (mainly Kyungsoo running to hide behind Minseok because Baekhyun is apparently chasing him, telling the younger that he’ll kiss him senseless when he catch him) or something came up so their talk would always be pushed back.

 

And so it was a miracle that Lu Han gathered all his courage and confidence out from thin air and pulled Minseok from the nape and kissed him, right in front of all the people when they won from championships. At first it was awkward and embarrassing when Minseok didn’t respond, but before he could walk away and probably curl on the dark corner of the changing room, Minseok grabbed him by the wrist and kissed him, deeply and slowly. (They ended up making out in the changing room once they were the only ones left, Lu Han catching his breath but Minseok won’t let him and continues to attach his lips over the younger’s until it’s pink and swollen)

 

They began to date, only going in public on Graduation when Minseok kissed Lu Han after he received his diploma, making Kyungsoo’s eyes wide and Jongdae laughing in delight as he exclaims _right about time_. They were at their best, displaying their love and affection even if their friends would gag and throw tissues at them, shouting to get a room. Minseok just chuckles, tightening his arms around Lu Han’s waist, while he finds it hard to speak and just buries his face on the crook of his boyfriend’s neck, blushing.

 

(At their first year of college, Lu Han was surprised to see Minseok showing him Baekhyun’s e-mail, a picture of Kyungsoo kissing him on the cheek while he poses a peace sign, his lips curled adorably attached on the mail. _Kyungie and I are official, hyung. Finally!_ The message says)

 

Their first time was at their dorm, Minseok all stressed out from school, running his hands frantically on his hair as he tries to study for the upcoming quiz. It was good thing that their third roommate (Lu Han and Minseok attending the same university) was at home with his family, so that means they’re the only ones here until tomorrow. Lu Han didn’t meant for it to happen. He was just massaging his baozi’s tense shoulders, whispering against the shell of his ear to relax and that he’ll do well in the quizzes tomorrow. They kissed once, twice, transforming into a heated make out session with Lu Han straddling his boyfriend on his lap. It was then when he saw Minseok naked and bare hovering above him (he’s naked also) that he realizes they were about to have sex.

 

It feels so good and so painful, the way Minseok pushes inside him, his face flushed and mouth open for a soundless cry in pleasure. His thighs were on Minseok’s shoulders, his member erect and Minseok’s face so close to him that he didn’t resist the urge to kiss him every minute or so as he thrusts inside him. He suddenly felt embarrassed, hiding his face with his arm when he saw his boyfriend’s member getting swallowed by his hole, appearing and disappearing every move Minseok makes. But then, he didn’t feel that embarrassed anymore when he saw Minseok’s face, all broken and lost from the amount of pleasure and ecstasy he’s feeling.

 

“I love you.” Minseok gasps. “I love you so much.” And Lu Han responds with quiet _I love you, too_ , kissing him languidly as they rode out their orgasms.

 

From experiencing their first time, Lu Han suddenly became addicted from Minseok’s body, trapping the elder in their room, kissing and licking and nipping every inch of his body until he cries out a moan. They would do it, twice, thrice a week, in different positions and Lu Han marvels upon the feeling of Minseok’s mouth around his member. It was so freaking good and Minseok feels so good and god, he doesn’t want to stop.

 

Unfortunately for him, two red lines from the pregnancy test made the sex come to a complete halt, shocking both of them. They were always safe, considering it became a habit for Minseok to go in and out of the store just to buy the necessities for their love making. At first Lu Han was devastated, considering both of them were just in their third year of college, just a year until they graduate. But Minseok told him it’s okay, that he won’t leave Lu Han no matter what and they should consider this as a blessing rather than a nuisance. And with a soft kiss on his temple, Lu Han’s cries turns into a smile, hugging his boyfriend tight and his head pressing against his chest.

 

When both party’s families heard of the news, the Lu family rejoiced, something that surprised Minseok and Lu Han, immediately throwing a feast and plans for their wedding, making the both of them blush heavily at the thought of marriage. The Kim family, however, didn’t take it nicely. Although they approved of the relationship, they didn’t take the news of Lu Han getting pregnant early nicely like the Lu family. Because of that, the Kim and the Lu family had a brief feud, arguing that the Kims should participate in planning the couple’s wedding, but the latter said no, having a family crisis of who should take the family business instead now that Minseok isn’t gonna graduate college on time.

 

In the end, Minseok cut his connection with his family and decides to move to China with Lu Han and his family. (Jongdae being the only family contact he has left) From there, the couple begin to adjust on their new home, thanks to the Lu’s. Even though the wedding was already planned, Minseok still surprised Lu Han with a bouquet of lilies, his head tilted adorably with a lopsided grin plastered on his face, asking him to marry him. They ended up making love on their new home (the doctor gave him the go sign so it’s okay) and whispers sweet things to each other as they cuddle on their now christened bed, Lu Han’s head nestled on Minseok’s strong arm.

 

The wedding was a success, Jongdae whistling loudly, although he knows the second whistle was for Yixing (Joonmyeon, Yixing’s boyfriend, threw his cousin a dirty glare). Kyungsoo and Baekhyun were also there, Kyungsoo being Minseok’s best man while Yixing being his. They exchanged greetings, hugging, exchanging pleasantries and other news (keeping Lu Han’s pregnancy a secret). There was no honeymoon, Lu Han insisting that it’s okay and that he’d rather spend the honeymoon week holed up on their room, making passionate love with his now husband. And for the younger, everything was so freaking perfect.

 

The process of giving birth is a pain in the ass, like literally. He fainted twice, or maybe 5 times as he delivers the first baby, smiling in relief when it was over, only to gasp and cry out in pain once he felt another coming after 12 minutes. And he thought he was gonna die from the pain, even if he’s already injected with anesthesia. But once it was over, his pain stricken face is replaced with a smile the moment he met eyes with his beautiful sons, twins to be exact, crying in front of him as two nurse holds it on his eye level.

 

It was the first time he saw Minseok like that, crying while smiling so bright as he hold the twins on his arms, occasionally sniffling and cooing at the sight of how adorable and cute they were. He feels Yixing hold his hand, squeezing it tight and telling him how happy he is for them, which Lu Han responded with a grateful smile at his childhood best friend. Right there and then, Lu Han sobs, smiling at his family, pulling Minseok in a deep kiss when he reached out and gave baby Tao to his arms. Sehun was wriggling like a worm on his appa’s hold, though making them pull away and chuckle at the sight.

 

“I’m a dad, Kyungsoo-ah.” Minseok sniffles to Kyungsoo, who’s watching them closely on the laptop with Baekhyun by his side. “I can’t believe I’m a dad.”

 

A Dad, Lu Han smiles. Finally, they’re parents.

 

Lu Han smiles fondly at his husband, fingers threading carefully on his hair, feeling his scalp before retreating it and lays back down beside him. He loves the way Minseok smiles at him, chuckles, giggles, talks, feeling his hot breath against his skin and so on. He really loves him so much that no words could ever describe what he’s feeling in every moment they’re together.

 

Lu Han kissed Minseok on the temple before pulling the drawer on the end table, deciding to play on his husband’s phone to pass time as he waits for him to wake up. He heard Minseok stir, but ignored it, only to have his eyes slowly widening at the sight of four plane tickets to New York. He furrows his brows in confusion, mouth open in shock, closing it to gulp hard and opens it once again in an attempt to choke the words forming out of his mouth.

 

“Uh…surprise?” He heard Minseok say behind him. Lu Han pulled the ticket out of the drawer before closing it, his eyes still trained on the paper. “So I was planning on giving it to you on dinner, but yeah, I guess the drawer’s not a pretty good choice to hide stuff.”

 

“What’s this for?”

 

Minseok smiles, kissing the side of his head before standing up, his ass clear in view, making Lu Han momentarily shift his eyes there, shaking his head to snap back to reality before turning his attention fully on the tickets. “Our honeymoon.”

 

Lu Han’s eyes went wide. “Our Honeymoon?!”   
  


“Well, maybe not honeymoon entirely considering we’re bringing the twins so it’s more of like a family vacation. But,” Minseok leans forward after finishing to put his boxers on. “The hotel I booked us in got a daycare center so…” He stops when Lu Han pulls him by the nape and gives him a chaste kiss, pulling away with a soft pop.

 

“I love you.” He murmurs against the kiss, reconnecting their lips again and again and again.

 

And Lu Han still hasn't found the reason why in every beauty he sees, Minseok spells out perfection. Guess he'll just have to find out along the way.

 


	2. Bonus Chapter

 

For Minseok, there was no room for love in his life.

 

Minseok grew up in an environment where money is everything. The food he eats, the toys he plays with his cousins, his large bed and room and even the air he breathes is all money. Everything was filled with money and cards that Minseok grew tired and exhausted from all the talks regarding cash and business.

 

But being the Kim heir, he knows that there’s no time for idling and fun, love just another illusion or a mandatory thing to have someone to replace him once he reached the age of retirement. He sighs, placing his head on his palm, staring idly at his distant cousins talking all formal and whatnot at some business party where all the Kims gather around to talk about their business. (Yeah, right. More like boasting.)

 

“Bored?”

 

He snaps his head to the side, blinking twice as he met the eyes of a certain boy with high cheekbones, smiling mischievously at him. Minseok furrows his brows momentarily, thinking that he’s just another one of his distant cousins of another line of Kim. “Wanna get out of here?”

 

It took Minseok a few seconds to agree, thinking that there’s nothing to do anyway and followed the boy out of the mansion in Florida, eyes beginning to slowly widen once he saw the open field at the back of the house. He scanned the place, mouth gaping in surprise and amazement at the wide place.

 

“Minseok-hyung.” Minseok raises his brows in astonishment, surprised that the boy knew his name while he doesn’t even have the slightest clue on what his name was. “Do you know how to play football?” The boy kicked the ball on his feet, Minseok furrowing his brows in confusion at the sight of the black and white ball. “Well, I mean soccer. Do you know how to play soccer?” Minseok shrugs, telling him that he just seen some men play at the TV because he’s not allowed to play outside. “Well, that’s a load of bull.” The elder got his eyes wide upon hearing the cuss. “Come on, let’s play. I’m Jongdae, by the way. Kim Jongdae.”

 

Minseok, for the first time, ran across the open field, his smile so wide and bright against the moonlight as he kick the ball at the hedge, pretending it’s a goal box. Jongdae laughs at the sight, shouting and exclaiming words of praises at how good Minseok is even though he’s not that experienced in playing. Minseok responded with a comfortable grin, winking at Jongdae and even treats him like he knows him for so long. From that time, he learned a few things. Jongdae is a rebel, always ditching responsibilities to have fun and play, making his parents angry and frustrated as his behavior (He doesn’t want to be controlled). His father (Jongdae’s born from a carrier) died when he’s 3, resulting to his other father beginning to get strict and hard on him as he grow up. Sometimes Jongdae’s father (Minseok’s uncle) doesn’t want to see the younger, locking himself at his study and drown himself from work, Jongdae being the carbon copy of his deceased father in his teenage years being the main reason for that. And because Jongdae lacks the love of his parents and the attention he craves, he began to search for it at other people, mainly girls and boys (giver males).

 

“I’ll be your friend.” Minseok smiles at him as they lie on the green grass, all sweaty and panting. “If that helps.” Jongdae responds with a half-smile, waving him off in dismissal, although it was clear in his eyes that he’s grateful and happy upon hearing those words.

 

That was the time Minseok finally found someone normal amidst the chaos he calls his family.

 

For Minseok, his definition of love that started from nothing grows to soccer, always playing it at every chance he gets with his newfound friends during his middle school years. He was so happy, kicking the ball, laughing out loud with his arms raised high for a victory run once he scores and even if the ball gets snatched on his feet, he’s so freaking happy. The adrenaline, the challenge, he loves it all! If soccer was a beautiful girl or a handsome carrier, then he’ll gladly grab the opportunity to marry him/her and make love to it all day and night.

 

Minseok, was, well, a very handsome boy as his friends or other people would say so the moment he received his first love letter, he went from surprised to flustered in a full 4 seconds. Jongdae was the first one to tease him, asking if he should see this person and agree. In the end, Minseok politely refused, telling her (yeah, it’s a girl) that his life is complicated and even though he wanted to be in a relationship, he can’t because he doesn’t want the person he dates to be involved.

 

And so, for Minseok, love is nothing but a mere illusion once again, taking his definition of love to playing his favorite sport.

 

“You know, sooner or later you’ll find someone for you, hyung.” Jongdae grins up at him, a girl clinging on his right arm as they walk the streets of Beverly Hills (They were on a vacation, see) “You’ll just have to wait for him,” He scrunches his nose and talks to the girl beside him in English to wait a minute. “Or her to come, that’s all. I mean, for someone as cute like you, I think it’s not that hard.”

 

Minseok clicked his tongue in distaste upon hearing that, wearing his dark shades and run his fingers through his now brown hair. “Oh please, Jongdae. That’s a load of crap.”

 

But Minseok is so wrong to that.

 

Minseok gapes, watching as this feminine looking male that has strong legs and built got the skills and talent of playing soccer like a pro, easily dodging his moves and running to the goal at ease. He clears his throat, feeling his heart beat accelerate and face numbing from the wide smile that’s plastered on his face through the whole game.

 

“What do you mean a bit? You’re freaking good at this!” He exclaimed, soaking wet and chest heaving up and down to catch his breath. The male smiles at him, shyly if Minseok might add. “You should definitely join the try outs with me.” And he agreed making Minseok smile so wide that it almost reaches his ears (if possible.)

 

So for Minseok, his definition of love that was a mere illusion, which turns into love for soccer transforms into a cute guy named Lu Han, all shy and awkward around him. He first met the guy, all awkward and tense whenever he would talk to him about their projects (somehow the teachers always pair them up because of their surnames.) Lu Han was a very shy person, Minseok concluded, thus making it his mission to open him up.

 

At first, he wanted to get to know Lu Han because he thought that he needed a friend. He thought that he’s like Jongdae, all alone and just needed someone to be there during his hard times (sometimes Minseok helps him escape the fangirls and boys chasing him.) But the moment he saw the way Lu Han gracefully runs, his beautiful face all happy and carefree as he kicked the ball towards the goal, Minseok swears he saw an angel rather than his classmate.

 

“You’re staring at him~” Minho, a teammate, singsongs beside him, tilting his head from side to side, his lips twitched into a smile of amusement when Minseok snaps his head to meet his face with eyes wide.

 

Minseok clears his throat, bending over to tie his shoes. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

 

“Oh, come on. It’s so obvious the you got a thing for Lu—“Minho squeaked when he felt Minseok’s strong hand clamp his mouth shut, eyes widening once he realizes that Lu Han’s already a few feet from them, bringing two bottles of water in both hands. He pauses for a moment, obviously eyeing Minseok’s hand on Minho’s mouth which Minseok is completely oblivious at, and flashes a smile instead at the both of them.

 

“Water?” Minseok nodded, taking his hand off and grabbing the bottle, mumbling his thanks afterwards. “Yeah, so Mom’s inviting you for dinner tonight. You coming?”

 

“Yeah, sure.” Minseok shrugs, playing it cool even though inside he’s literally freaking out because Lu Han is talking to him. “I’ll go.”

 

“Awesome.” Lu Han chuckles, raising a finger up like he just realized Minho is there. “Oh yeah, let me go get you some water too.” Minho said his thanks upon hearing that and watches his retreating back as he went towards the direction of their team manager, probably to ask another bottle of water. When they were out of Lu Han’s ear shot, Minho playfully nudges Minseok’s arm and winks.

 

“Definitely got a thing for Lu Han.”

 

“Oh, shut up, you.”

 

It was true, though. Minseok definitely has a thing for the younger male. He just chose to hide it, thinking that it’s better to be Lu Han’s best friend rather than a lover, who he knows their relationship won’t last thanks to his twisted money loving family. It’s best if they stay that way in order not to risk their friendship. (Even Jongdae notices the attraction between the two males whenever the three of them are together, feeling that he’s just a third wheel. He just keeps quiet about it.) 

 

“Someone’s staring at you, hyung.” Byun Baekhyun, a freshmen, whispers, his lips almost touching the shell of his ear that at one glance, people who sees them thinks they’re dating. He pulls away glancing at the sophomore, whose got a book in front of him but his eyes are nowhere from reading. “He likes you.”

 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Minseok said, flustered at the thought of Lu Han staring at him even though he’s not that sure if Lu Han is the person Baekhyun is talking about. “Let’s just continue, please?”

 

Baekhyun could only raise an eyebrow in amusement, his eyes sparkling with mischief like he just thought of the best plan ever.

 

And so, Baekhyun kept on snatching Minseok to Lu Han in every chance he gets, making the latter furrow his brows in annoyance even if his response is a simple okay or a nod of affirmation. Minseok knows what the younger was doing, he just lets him be because he doesn’t know what the purpose of it is. (Yeah, beat him with a stick. He’s just that dense when it comes to these things) It goes on and on until their senior year.

 

But that didn’t last the moment a wide-eyed male appeared in front of him, the student council president asking Minseok to give the new junior transferee a quick tour of the school, thus, ending with Minseok gaining a new friend.

 

“You like Lu Han-hyung, right?” Minseok did a spit take once he heard those words escape from Baekhyun’s mouth. “Tell me, hyung. You like him, right? Like really, really, super really like him?”

 

Minseok narrows his eyes at the younger. “And why are you asking me this, exactly?”

 

“Okay, let me arrange the letters to my question and add a few more letters so that you get the point.” Baekhyun inhales deeply before continuing. “I like Kyungsoo so please tell me you like Lu Han-hyung because I kind of see you as a threat in my happily ever after daydream of Kyungie and I,” Minseok hums in surprise upon hearing the nickname. “Where we bought a house and cute dog and a big backyard where he fucks me to oblivion and—“

 

“Okay, okay! Stop with the daydream.” Minseok shakes his head in disbelief, trying to wipe the weird thought of his innocent, wide-eyed dongsaeng having sex with Baekhyun. “No, I don’t like Lu Han.” Baekhyun whines like a child upon hearing that, but slowly gapes upon hearing the next words of his hyung. “I think I’m in love with him.”

 

And so, Minseok expresses his love for Lu Han, secretly, and almost like you can’t distinguish if he either loves the guy as a friend or more than that and it kind of frustrates Kyungsoo (yeah, the kid’s observant) because his actions kept on giving Lu Han false hopes. The skinship level went maximum, even letting Lu Han’s arms wrap around his waist, and the playful banter transforms into minimal flirts. But that’s it. Nothing more, nothing less.

 

Gosh, how freaking frustrating it was watching them like that.

 

Deciding to take Minho’s advice, he took it to the next level, taking the risk of getting in trouble and sneaks Lu Han out of their cabin, hiding here and there, walking quietly and whispering in hush tones. Lu Han kept asking where they’re going, Minseok only pressing his finger against his lips and flashes a wink at him. It took a few minutes of debating whether he should do it or not to hold Lu Han’s hand as he leads him at the rocky path towards the cliff, his heart beginning to beat wildly at the feeling of Lu Han’s soft hand against his own. And just in time, they watched the moon shine at its best, so big and almost reachable. The whole thing was pretty romantic, all that’s left is the confession and the kiss. But instead of doing that, Minseok didn’t pull his hand off the younger, squeezing it tight and kept on staring at Lu Han as if he finds him more beautiful than the scene above (It’s true, though.)

 

After a few hours, they ventured down, hands still locked comfortably, sneaking a few shy and meaningful smiles here and there, only pulling away when they were about to enter their respective rooms. It might not reach his friends’ expectations at their relationship, but for Minseok, it was more than enough.

 

(The next day, Minseok groans in pain as Minho repeatedly slap the back of his head from not taking action in their situation and kissed him, saying that Lu Han wasn’t giving him the signal to kiss him as an excuse. “There is no signal! You just kiss him, you dimwit!” Minho exclaims, slapping his head once more.)

 

After that incident on the field trip, Lu Han began to act weird, telling Minseok that he wants to say something only to get interrupted by Kyungsoo, screaming help (Baekhyun comes their way a few minutes later, asking for his Kyungie.) And their talk never happened, always being pushed back because student council is getting busier, considering graduation is almost there.

 

So it was a big shock and surprise for Minseok when Lu Han pulled him by his nape and kissed him in front of the crowd after they won the championships. It was soft and slow, surprisingly feeling like it’s the most natural thing to do other than playing soccer. Minseok was frozen, hands stiff in the air, finding it hard where to land his hands on Lu Han’s waist, nape or shoulders? But that was cut short when the younger pulled away, flustered and embarrassed, making a move to run away, only to be interrupted by Minseok pulling him back, this time, initiating the kiss.

 

“Can’t breathe.” He heard Lu Han whimpers underneath him, his back against the bench on the changing rooms. His hands where gently threaded on Minseok’s hair, massaging and caressing them as if it’s the first time he touched them, their lips attached and tongues tangled in a mushy mess.

 

Minseok kiss him again, sucking the younger’s tongue before biting his lower lip. “I’m gonna make you forget how to breathe.” He whispers, voice husky and breathless and continues to kiss him again and again and again.

 

They started to date in secret, having Minseok explain to his boyfriend the connections the Kim family has to everyone, fearing that there’s a possibility that his family is against their relationship. At first, Lu Han was shocked, honestly telling Minseok that it’s okay if the elder breaks things off with him, not wanting to be the reason why Minseok and his family will have a feud or some sort of misunderstanding. To his relief, the elder shakes his head in disapproval, telling him that he’s worth the risk.

 

That was the original plan, not wanting other people than themselves (even their close friends) to know that they’re official. But Minseok is not really the one for hiding things, immediately latching his lips on Lu Han’s after he received his diploma on stage (Minseok’s one of the student council members so he’s in charge of helping the principal giving out diplomas after the student council president gives his speech.) So yeah, because of that, not only did the whole campus witnessed their true relationship, but also both of their families.

 

“Oh my god, you’re dating!” Mrs. Lu squealed like a teenage girl, pinching Minseok’s cheeks like some kind of stress ball, not taking her fingers off even if Minseok is already groaning in pain. “I knew it! I knew it! I knew it!” Eventually, Mr. Lu pried his wife’s hands off the poor boy, chuckling softly as he shakes hand with him, giving him his blessing and telling him to take care of their son.

 

And then, there’s his side of the family.

 

Mr. Kim gave Lu Han a once over while Mrs. Kim slowly nodded as he stares at his boyfriend, all shy and awkward in front of Minseok’s parents. After a long awkward staring match between the three, Mr. Kim placed a hand on his son’s shoulder, giving him their blessing on the relationship, with Mrs. Kim adding that Lu Han and Minseok’s beautiful features is the perfect mixture for the future heir of their business once Minseok reached the age of retirement. “You did well finding a partner, Minseok.” His father have said.

 

Minseok grits his teeth, trying so hard not to snap at his parents for treating Lu Han like a baby making machine rather than Minseok’s lover. But Lu Han smiles at his boyfriend’s parents, bowing in full 90 degrees and thanks them for their support and blessing on their relationship.

 

Because of that, the Kim family manages to take Lu Han with Minseok at a prestigious university in Seoul, telling Lu Han’s family that the person that is fitted for their son does not only have the face, but also needs to have the brain as well. And because the Lu Han agreed, just being with Minseok as his reason, the Lu family also agreed because it’s their son’s decision after all.

 

Their first time wasn’t what Minseok expected to be like. He was so tired from school and there’s still quizzes tomorrow so it’s hard not to snap at his college friends for being so damn clingy all the time, hurriedly making his way towards his dorm room (shared with another student and Lu Han) and plans to study all night. Lu Han, being the caring boyfriend he is, asked Minseok if he already ate something, and when he answered yes, Lu Han simply kisses him on the cheek and whispers his full support. Minseok is grateful at that, but damn, he’s so freaking tired from all of it. The pressure, the expectations. Minseok is getting sick of it.

 

“Minseok, my little baozi.” Lu Han whispers to him as he massages his aching shoulders. “Calm down and relax. Show your parents that you can do it. Show them what you can do.” He proceeds to wrap his arms around his neck, Minseok leaning his head back on Lu Han’s shoulder. “And I know you’ll do well on your quizzes tomorrow. I’m sure of it.”

 

And so, Minseok kisses him, soft and slow, tender and soothing that never fails to make him feel something ticklish on the pit of his stomach. But as seconds pass, then minutes, the kissing turned heated and rough and he found himself pulling Lu Han closer, letting him sit on his lap as their lips keep on meeting again and again.

 

“M-Minseok.” Lu Han moans, his back arched in pleasure as Minseok keeps on trailing soft and wet kisses on his chest, down to his navel, their hands intertwine. And when he thrusts inside, Minseok can’t help but marvel at the tight feeling and the way Lu Han’s face breaks into a pleasured state every time he thrusts in and out of him. They were never loud, Lu Han whimpering, whispering soft mewls and moans as he wraps his arms around Minseok’s neck before dropping it on his arms; while Minseok sometimes closes his eyes, his mouth open for a soundless cry of pleasure before dipping his head to meet Lu Han’s needy lips.  

 

“I love you, too.” Lu Han responds to him after he said _I love you_ , giggling softly before he envelops the elder in a languid kiss, his lips curved into a smile when he felt Minseok intertwine their fingers.

 

After their first time, Minseok noticed the slight (more like a big one) change of Lu Han’s personality. He became daring, seductive, always trying to jump on Minseok at every chance he gets, initiating the heated make out session that transforms into pleasurable sex because of Lu Han’s roaming hands. And Minseok, being the person who can’t resist his boyfriend, easily gives in. (“Have a good night, dude.” Kyuhyun, a college working student at some 24 hours mini store, giving him a two thumbs up.)

 

“What the hell, Minseok?!” Jonghyun, their other roommate, slams the door close upon witnessing a moaning and writhing Lu Han underneath Minseok, who continues to pound hard in his boyfriend. “I told you to put a sock or something on the door when you’re having sex, geez!” Lu Han breathlessly laughed out loud, only to break into a soft gasp of pleasure when Minseok nips his collarbone, a traitorous hand pumping his hard member.

 

But all hell broke loose once they found out Lu Han’s 3 weeks pregnant when they went to a doctor because the younger has this case of fainting in the middle of the class and keeps on throwing up (a sign of morning sickness as the doctor have said.) Lu Han was devastated after hearing the news, fearing the judgmental stares and looks of disappointment he’ll surely get once Minseok’s family heard of his unwanted pregnancy.

 

“I don’t care.” Minseok gently shakes Lu Han’s shoulder, making the younger shift his puffy and tear stricken face to the elder. “I love you, Han. And I’d rather live my life being a disappointment to my family rather than living a life without you and our child.” He plants a gentle kiss on a whimpering Lu Han and smiled. “Besides, your reaction is totally wrong. We should be celebrating not acting like it’s the end of the world.” He chuckles. “Lu Han, we’re gonna be a family!”

 

And Kim Minseok is branded as a disappointment at the Kim bloodline, him cutting his connections with his disapproving family, choosing to live with Lu Han and his family in China. Jongdae, being the only one who understands him, immediately left to follow his cousin once he graduated a business course, stating boldly to his father that he may be a disappointment in the family, but he’s never gonna be a disappointment as a father.

 

Thanks to the Lu family, who continues to support the couple, they adjusted greatly in their new found home (Lu Han’s deceased grandparents’ home where his mother grew up.) This is the place where Minseok got closer to Lu Han’s best friend, Yixing, meeting his boyfriend, Joonmyeon, in the process and continue to study the business course that he left back at Seoul. Lu Han didn’t continue his studies, much to the younger’s disappointment, but Minseok promised him that he’ll continue. They’ll just have to wait for the little bundle of joy to come out. (Turns out they were twins so...surprise, I guess?)

 

And so, Minseok’s life became a colorful one, not the same green ones he grew up with.

 

“Wake up, Min. Let’s get the twins from Yixing.” Lu Han, his husband for 3 years, cooed at the shell of his ear, the smell of peppermint toothpaste and lemon wash filled his nostrils when Lu Han hugged him from the back. “I bet Joonmyeon’s on the verge of crying from taking care of them.”

 

Minseok wakes up with a jolt, craning his head from the side, smiling lazily when he felt his husband’s soft cheek against his own. “Let him be. At least he’ll know what he’s gonna face once he and Yixing gets married. Besides,” With a huge amount of force, he grabbed his husband by the body and pulled him over, making squeak as he landed on Minseok’s body. (It was painful, yes, but Lu Han’s face is red as a beet from different reasons) “It’s been a while since we had time for ourselves. Why not make the most of it?”

 

“But we need to get ready!” Lu Han exclaimed, trying to wriggle out of his husband’s strong arms. “Our flight to New York is in 2 hours!”

 

“Bags on the trunk and the kids are already dressed. We’re just gonna get them and then poof! We’re on our way. See?” Minseok chuckles and nuzzles his face against the crook of Lu Han’s neck, smiling. “Give me 15 minutes of cuddling, that’s all.” Lu Han could only sigh and nodded, pressing his lips against Minseok before staring at the man who left his family all for the sake of him and the kids.

 

“I love you.” Lu Han giggles softly, tracing his lips with his thumb. “I love you so damn much.” Minseok simply smiles, pulling him in a languid kiss as a response.

 

Well, what do you know? There’s room for love after all.

 


	3. Short Stories

 

 

**One More Chance ---** Lu Han/Minseok

 

“Are you sure about this?” Lu Han asked, a silent Tao clinging nuzzling on his baba’s neck, his eyes closed and mouth slightly open, gently dozing off Lu Han’s strong arms. He hoists the small boy up, patting its back when Tao stirs up a bit, yawning before going back to sleep. “You do know there’s no going back after we did this, dear.”

 

Minseok sighs, slightly wincing at the tight grip Sehun’s arms wrapped around his neck. The 1 year old boy blinks twice, sucking at the pacifier in his mouth, before darting his stare behind Minseok. “I know that I’m already out of their business, but they’re still my parents and well,” Minseok pauses to hoist Sehun up. “They want to see their grandchildren.”

 

He heard Lu Han click his tongue in distaste. “I still think it’s a bad idea. Coming back to Korea, I mean.”

 

Minseok hums. “So you don’t want to see Baekhyun and Kyungsoo?” Lu Han was about to protest but was interrupted. “And Minho and Taemin? I heard that Taemin’s already pregnant with their fourth child.”

 

“Of course, I want to see them all.” Lu Han muttered, walking a bit slower when he noticed the familiar path towards the Kim household. “It’s just---I thought we came here to visit Kyungsoo and Baekhyun. I have no freaking idea we’re about to visit your parents.”

 

“I’m sorry.” Minseok whispered, walking closer to kiss the side of his husband’s head. “But I know your mother won’t like it if I told them we’re gonna visit Mom and Dad.” Lu Han weakly nods upon hearing that. It seems that the Lu family’s anger at Minseok’s side of the family isn’t diminishing. It only grows stronger as more time passed, thinking how horrible they are for treating Minseok like that. “How about we give them this as their last chance.” He smiles. “If they still treat you like crap, then okay. We’re staying in China for good.”

 

Lu Han smiles upon hearing that, slowly nodding.

 

When the familiar huge gates came to view, Minseok couldn’t help but panic inside. This is it. Like Lu Han said, there’s no going back. This is where they’ll determine whether his parents still acknowledge him as a son after walking out on them. It’s now or never.

 

“Who goes—oh my good lord—Master Minseok?!” A white-haired old man came, garden shears dropped on the green grass, making his way past the garden hedge before walking into some kind of a guard shed, appearing a few minutes later. “And Master Lu Han!”

  
“Ajusshi, please.” Lu Han smiled, embarrassed. “I told you to just call me Lu Han.”

 

“Kwon-ajusshi.” Minseok chuckles, hand reaching out to shake their family butler, who he has considered as his second father as he grew up. The butler was always with him, scolding him when he did something wrong and praising him when he did something good when both of his parents were out for the whole month. So to Minseok, this man is family rather than an employee. “I’m so glad to see you again.”

 

“Aish, it’s me who’s glad to see you!” Kwon smiles, the corner of his eyes crinkling in delight before shifting his attention at the two toddlers on the couple’s arms. “And this must be your children, perhaps?” Minseok whispers something on Sehun’s ear, who only blinked twice upon seeing the elder man before settling his chin on his appa’s shoulder, sucking his pacifier. Tao, on the other hand, continues to snore lightly on Lu Han’s arms.

 

“Aigoo. Come, come.” Kwon gestures for the couple to follow him. “You still haven’t changed Master Minseok. Still prefer walking here instead of using your car.”

 

“Lu Han could use the exercise, right dear?” Minseok turns his head to the side and winks at Lu Han, who raises an eyebrow playful at him.

 

Minseok’s smile slowly melted once they entered the mansion. It didn’t change. The once cold atmosphere just got colder. It was clean, yes, but the surrounding’s easily compared to a black and white movie where every night Dracula would come and visit you while you’re asleep. Sehun was about to cry, the kid being sensitive to coldness, but Minseok, being the every ready father he is, immediately rocks his son back and forth, flashing Sehun that big and warm smile making the boy smile back in return.

 

The elder became slightly confused upon Lu Han and the butler growing quiet, the cold atmosphere becoming tense and awkward. He thought that his husband revert back to his old self, but is surprised to find the actual reason why he’s like that.

 

Standing at the end of the large staircase was his parents.

 

“Father.” Mr. Kim merely stares at his son, eyes soulless and blank. “We came here as you requested.” He hoists Sehun up, slowly reaching to Lu Han’s arm with his free hand. On his peripheral vision, he saw the butler bow his head before mumbling his leave, leaving the couple in front of his employers. The tension was so thick that not even a knife could cut it into pieces.

 

“Minseok!” The elder’s eyes went wide in surprise at the sight of his mother, quickly making her way towards him and wraps him in a tight hug. He kissed him on the cheek, forehead and went back on hugging him, pulling away to caress his son’s soft brown locks. “I missed you so much.”

 

And just like that, the tension was split in half.

 

Mrs. Kim smiles, tears running down her face as she shifts her attention to Lu Han. “It’s nice to see you again, really.” His husband responded with a quiet, _you too,_ and smiles. “Come, dear.” She gestures at her husband. “Come and meet our grandchildren.” Mr. Kim did as he was told, slowly approaching the couple, his face stoic.

 

Lu Han, feeling the strange tension beginning to worsen the moment he meets eyes with his father-in-law, he hoists Tao up on his arms and shyly asks if he wants to hold him. Mr. Kim licked his lower lip, something that Minseok recognizes as a trait that he and his father shared. Minseok’s eyes went wide.  Behind that stoic and blank expression his father had, he’s actually nervous.

 

“Sweetie, open your eyes.” Lu Han whispered to the little boy, who blinked twice upon hearing his baba coo his name. “Do you want to meet grandpa?” Tao didn’t answer, just groggily looks at the elder male in front of him. Lu Han took that opportunity to hand their baby boy to Mr. Kim, who shakily accepts the boy. Minseok watches, marvels at the sight of his father’s cold eyes slowly turning soft when Tao nuzzles at his neck, going back to sleep a few seconds later.

 

Sehun, however, stays still as he sucks on his pacifier, watching the two elder couple with eyes filled with curiosity.

 

Minseok quickly smiles at that, bowing his head lightly. “We just passed by here, mother. We’ll be going now. Thank you for sparring time to meet your grandchildren.” He heard Lu Han sigh in relief beside him, quickly whispering Tao’s name, getting the boy in Mr. Kim’s arms in the process. Tao whines for a moment before settling back on Lu Han’s arms once he recognized the familiar warmth of his baba. Lu Han was so reluctant to leave the suffocating household that he didn’t notice the fall of Mrs. Kim’s face and Mr. Kim’s eyes going back to their usual hard gazes.

 

“Stay.” Minseok’s eyes went wide upon hearing that, realizing that his father was the one who said that. “Please, stay for the night. No, for a week. If possible, stay forever.” Minseok furrows his brows upon hearing that. “I know, I’ve been hard—actually, the worst father, treating you like a thing that’s disposable once you achieved what I want. It was a slap on the face when you left, and I’ve been reflecting. But,” He took a few steps forward, placing a hand on his son’s shoulder. “I just want you to know that I—that your mother and I are so proud of you.”

 

Minseok’s jaw clenched, fighting back the tears because for the first time in his life, he saw his father smile. Not the forced one that he usually did during formal gatherings, but a warm and genuine kind of smile. “We are so proud of you.” Mr. Kim smiles, chuckling softly as he gently shakes Minseok. “My son’s all grown up!”

 

It took all will and guts not to cry in front of his parents, immediately engulfing his father in a hug (Sehun’s eyes went wide in surprise, thinking who this old man was.) Lu Han, on the other hand, bit his lower lips as a few tears roll down his cheeks.

 

Later that night, Mrs. Kim was all giddy and happy, reading the storybooks that Minseok used to read when he’s little to the twins, whose eyes were wide in wonder. Mr. Kim was sitting on his couch, smiling wide as he watches his grandchildren roll on the velvet carpet, remembering the time when Minseok was still little. They would always find him there, all snoring and sprawled probably waiting for him and his wife to come home. This time, everything would be different. He’s gonna treat Minseok like what he should be before.

 

“It’s a miracle.” Minseok sobs on Lu Han’s chest. They were inside Minseok’s old room, the elder gasping in shock when he found out from Kwon that his parents didn’t want anyone to touch his things. His old jerseys, his trophies, even that little teddy bear on his end table. It’s still there.

 

Lu Han gently hushes him, caressing Minseok’s soft locks. “This is gonna be big step, dear.” He whispers. “But whatever your decisions are, I’m gonna be with you along the way. Even if…” He pauses for a bit, kissing his husband’s hair. “Even if I am completely against it.”

 

Minseok sniffled, lifting his head up to meet Lu Han’s lips for a chaste kiss. “Soon.” He smiles, leaning his head on Lu Han’s shoulder. “We’ll be living here in Korea soon.”

 

* * *

 

**Spice it Up ---** Lu Han/Minseok; Baekhyun/Kyungsoo

 

Baekhyun chokes, coughing a bit as he quickly places his cup of coffee down on the table, other hand nursing his neck. He eyes the elder male in front him warily, an eyebrow slowly raising up skeptically upon hearing the words the spill on the elder’s mouth.

 

“You want to know what?”

 

Lu Han sighs, folding his hands on the table, his cup already empty. “I want to know what Kyungsoo’s like in bed.”

  
Baekhyun scrunches his nose, although fully knowing that his hyung is deeply and irrevocably in love with Minseok, he can’t help but feel jealous at the sudden question. The younger male narrows his eyes. “Why?”

 

“I don’t know.” Lu Han shrugs. “It’s just---“He pauses to look at Baekhyun. “I just want to know why you, I mean.” Baekhyun furrows his brows in confusion. “I mean, look at you!” Lu Han points at him. “You’re glowing! Like um—some Christmas lights or something. You had sex with Kyungsoo before coming down to meet me, right?”

 

Baekhyun chokes once again, this time, because of his spit. Is he really glowing? That’s impossible. But he really did had sex with Kyungsoo before coming here and Lu Han, a dense and oblivious person he is having noticed this tiny detail means that it’s really obvious. “So what if I have, well, had sex with Kyungsoo? Why do you want to know how he is in bed?”

 

“If you tell me then, I’ll tell you.”

 

Baekhyun sighs and slowly nods. He leans his head on his awaiting palm. He has no freaking idea why Lu Han is asking this. Nevertheless, he answers, ignoring the blush that’s probably forming on his cheeks. “Well, uh… Kyungsoo in bed is…”

 

_“K-Kyungsoo.” Baekhyun moan, tears springing at the corner of his eyes, his cheeks pressed deeply on the pillow. He hissed, biting his lower lip in pure ecstasy before shifting his eyes at his hard member, slightly frustrated at his husband for not giving him the friction he desperately needs. “T-Touch me.” He whimpers when Kyungsoo massaged his butt cheeks. “Please…please, touch me.”_

 

_Kyungsoo didn’t answer, keeping his moans from spilling his mouth and continues to snap his hips, faster, deeper and harder. And oh no matter how Baekhyun begged, pleaded, cried for Kyungsoo to touch him, he didn’t. Instead, Kyungsoo harshly pulls the tie that’s securely wrapped around Baekhyun’s wrist from the back, making the said male scream out a moan._

 

Lu Han’s eyes were wide upon hearing that, Baekhyun, however, clears his throat, embarrassed because that scenario just happened earlier which is why he finds it hard to go downstairs, limping. The younger male licked his lower lip before continuing. “Although he’s like that, Kyungsoo is…”

 

_Baekhyun pants, chest heaving up and down as he catches his breath, staring at Kyungsoo’s deep brown eyes. He caressed his face, tracing down the beads of sweat that trails down his jaw as he languidly thrusts inside him, riding out his orgasm._

 

_“Am I too rough on you?” He whispers, lips ghosting over his. They kissed once, twice when Kyungsoo stops his slow movements, but doesn’t pull out._

 

_“Yeah.” Kyungsoo’s breath hitch a bit upon hearing that. “But I love it. You’re amazing.” Baekhyun pulls him by nape and kissed him, nose brushing, teeth clashing and tongues mashing. Baekhyun giggles (adorably.) “I love you. Let’s do this more often. Rough sex, I mean.” Kyungsoo chuckles deeply, kissing the side of his head before collapsing on top of Baekhyun’s chest._

 

Lu Han slowly nods at that, humming in amusement. And just when Baekhyun was about to ask the reason why the elder is so interested about their sex life, Lu Han immediately stood up, tossing his share of the bill for their food and dashes out of the café, leaving Baekhyun sitting there all alone and gaping.

 

“Huh?” Baekhyun scratches the side of his head, eyebrows furrowed in confusion. “What the fuck? He didn’t even tell me his reason.”

 

~*~

“I’m home, dear!” Minseok groggily calls out, fatigue and exhaustion clear on his face. He groans in pain, holding his back as he mutters something about getting old before hanging his coat on the rack. He calls out again for the kids, but slapping his forehead for his stupidity because he freaking forgot that the twins were spending the night at their grandparents’ house.

 

He sighs.

 

“Honey?” Minseok calls, slowly ascending the stairs. “Han, you home?” He sighs once again, thinking that his husband must be hanging out with Baekhyun considering the latter just got his first break after the hectic schedule of being a novelist (Kyungsoo hates the attention when they go out on dates.) Minseok decided that he’ll just sleep, and maybe stretch a bit before doing so. But that was all obstructed the moment he opens the door, his eyes slowly widening at the sight.

 

“Welcome home, master~” Lu Han sexily purrs (which is totally out of his character.) Minseok gulps hard at the sight, eyes slowly scanning his half-naked husband, whose right hand is cuffed on the bed post.  Minseok let his satchel fall on the floor, eyebrows raised in confusion.

 

Minseok had a million of questions running through his mind right now, but lust seems to conquer his mind and body that he immediately closed the door even though he knows that the two of them are the only ones in this house. “Master?” Lu Han felt his heart accelerate upon hearing the dark and deep voice of his husband. “And you’re my slave, am I right?” The younger male whimpers when he felt Minseok’s hand slide up on his thighs, his other hand loosening his tie. The elder slides his hand up until it reaches Lu Han’s chest, pausing when he caught sight of the silver key hanging on a chain-like necklace around his neck. “Hmm…you’re so naughty, Han. Did my baby misses me this much?”

 

Lu Han slowly nods, whispering out a mewl when Minseok kisses his navel up until he’s swirling his tongue on his nipple, signs of fatigue and exhaustion washing away from his system. “Baozi.” Minseok murmurs against the pale skin of his husband. Lu Han furrows his brows in confusion upon hearing that. “That’s the safe word.”

 

Lu Han’s eyes went wide, flashing a smirk. Safe word? Oh, this is so gonna be awesome.

 

(Baekhyun receives a message from Lu Han the next day, telling him that he’s so grateful and invites him for lunch and that he’ll pay. The younger male hums in confusion, snuggling deeper in Kyungsoo’s arms as they continue to watch Finding Nemo.)

 

* * *

 

**What I like about You ---** Chen /Lay; side!Minseok/Luhan, mention!Joonmyeon/Yixing

 

“When are you gonna take things seriously, Jongdae?” Minseok sometimes asked him when they were still in high school, Minseok being a junior and Jongdae a sophomore. Being the closest cousin Minseok have, Jongdae always spends his time rolling on the elder’s bed, sometimes playing on Minseok’s game console which the latter didn’t use that much since he always prefers soccer or any outdoor sports.

 

And as usual, Jongdae would reply with a snort, raising an eyebrow. “What about you?” He hit pause on the controller. “When are you gonna take things seriously between you and Lu Han-hyung? I know you like the carrier. It’s so obvious.” And Minseok would always respond by throwing a pillow on the younger’s head, laughing out loud when the elder’s flustered face came to view. Things were the usual back then, Jongdae being a player, breaking the hearts of girls and boys (carriers or givers, Jongdae doesn’t give a damn) here and there and it somehow irritates Minseok because he’s always the one who gets slapped because apparently his exes all thought that he’s the reason for their break-up. (Jongdae’s his freaking cousin! What the hell?!)

 

So after a few years or so, when Minseok was already settled down in a nice home at Beijing having married to Lu Han, (after many years of frustration because of watching them) having twins in the process and Jongdae living the life being the CEO at a high class hotel that his father threw away, (Jongdae pitied the workers there, who begged his father not to sell the hotel to some man who plans to build a shopping mall there. He worked the crappy hotel into a 5 star one, now one of the most visited spot tourists goes to as they enjoy the country.) Minseok once again, asked him the same question.

 

“When are you gonna take things seriously?” The elder asked him before downing the shot glass, placing it gently on the glass table. They were at the backyard, sharing a drink like they always do once a month when Jongdae isn’t busy with the hotel and Minseok having a day off after his grueling hours stuck in the office sorting out debits and credits on a spreadsheet. Jongdae simply hums upon hearing that, filling his shot glass with scotch. He knows that Minseok’s confident about asking the question, knowing that he finally settled everything with his high school crush, now husband.

 

“No idea.” Jongdae responded after a minute or two, downing the glass in one gulp. He winced at the burning sensation down his throat, sighing, gently pushing his shot glass to drink straight up on the bottle instead. “No time for that, hyung. I’m a busy man.” He wiggles the bottle of scotch before taking a swig of the liquor, scrunching his nose after. “Plus, I don’t do commitments.”

 

Minseok hums in amusement upon hearing that, downing his last shot for the night. After a few minutes of talking, Minseok stood up to leave upon hearing Lu Han call him, telling him to come inside and get some shut eye because it’s already late. Jongdae, however, continued to drink, not wanting to leave without finishing the expensive bottle of scotch that he bought for tonight. It was a cold evening, but the scotch did a pretty good job to make him feel warm. He sighs. Jongdae’s a carrier. It’s either he finds a woman to bang or find a giver to bang him. He finishes the bottle, wincing at the burning sensation before leaving the bottle on the green grass. He knows Lu Han’s gonna be furious tomorrow because he doesn’t want anyone to litter on his lawn. But hey, he’s really tired.

 

To the couch we go.

 

~*~

 

It was the twins’ 2nd birthday today, 5 picnic tables all lined up with food on top and a large birthday cake for his nephews, Sehun and Tao. (Yeah, the Lu family really loves celebrations.) The backyard was immediately crowded with kids, Lu Han’s little nephews and nieces from his side of the family, running around and playing. Jongdae was supposed to feel left out, him being the only relative in Minseok’s side of the family, but he’s not. In fact, Lu Han’s same age or close age cousins immediately crowds him, some flirting or giving him occasional greetings. Oddly enough, he feels comfortable so it was probably okay.

 

Minseok continues to bustle in and out of the house, entertaining the guests, his in-laws and other people that came for the twins’ birthday party. And oh, poor Lu Han. He’s juggling preparations and hushing a crying Sehun in his arms at the same time. Oh dear. Let’s add that to another reason why Jongdae doesn’t want to commit.

 

“Aww, Hunnie’s crying!” He heard a gentle voice, cooing, effectively shutting the little toddler’s mouth, sniffling and hiccupping soft cries. “Come here to Uncle Lay, okay?”

  
And just like it was some sort of a Nicholas Sparks’ movie franchise, Jongdae’s eyes slowly widen at some angelic looking dude holding baby Sehun on his strong arms, talking to the toddler in a gentle voice, promising to buy lots and lots of toys if he stops crying. He gulps hard.  There he is.

 

“You’re a life saver, Yixing.” Lu Han sighs in relief, caressing his son’s hair. “I just find it hard to believe how kids always likes you.”

 

“It’s a part of my charm.” This angelic looking guy, Yixing, playfully winks at Lu Han, who giggles and playfully punches the man in the arm. “Look. Why don’t you help hyung with the preparations and just let me take care of the kids, okay?” Lu Han nodded frantically, quickly shouting his thanks as he dashes towards a stressed and pressured Minseok in the kitchen.

 

It took Jongdae a few minutes of self-preparation to stride in, fixing his collar for dramatics upon reaching the said male. And the moment the man shifts his gaze at him, his sweet smile melted into a frown, before turning into an annoyed scowl.

 

“Jongdae.”   
  


“Yixing~” Jongdae sweetly cooes, smirking. “I knew you weren’t able to resist me.”

 

“I’m invited here, you dumbass.”

 

“Same.” Jongdae cocks his head to the side, smiling in a teasing way. “Although the difference between you and I is, I managed to finish all of my work and cancel all of my appointments to come here, you however, made some silly excuse just to ditch work and come here.”

 

Yixing frowned. “I want to come here.”

 

“To see me?”

 

“To see the twins.”

 

“Ouch.” Jongdae dramatically winces, clutching his clothed chest. “That hurts. Straight in the heart, Yixing. You broke my heart once again.”

 

Yixing hoists baby Sehun, whose eyes were now focused on his Uncle Jongdae, gurgling and pouting at the man and reaches over to him. Jongdae grins at his nephew, playing with his finger. Yixing’s eyes momentarily went wide, thinking that maybe this bachelor and playboy Jongdae really does look suitable to be a father. “Look, Jongdae.” Yixing trails. “I already have a boyfriend so your advances needs to stop here.”

 

“Oh you mean you and Joonmyeon?” Jongdae smiles, making those crinkles by his eyes became visible, something that Yixing openly admits to be cute. “Well, nothing’s too late until the person is married so… yeah.” Jongdae shrugs. “Here I am, openly telling you how much I’m infatuated with you. It’s an honor, you know? The playboy, me, wants to settle down to a man who’s already in a relationship.” He gasps. “We could have a show!” 

 

Yixing rolls his eyes upon hearing that, walking past him to move go and get the other twin, Tao. Jongdae smiles at that, but slowly melts into a frown. This was the first time he’s getting serious to a person. This was the first time he openly admits that he wants someone to spend the rest of his life with. But as always, God is really cruel to him, making him infatuated with a guy who’s already in a 3 years relationship with some short dude who acts like a freaking mom.

 

At first he’s down, wanting to forget Yixing and move on, sleeping with a bunch of people only to stop midway because all he wants is Yixing and him alone. And so there he is, hopelessly trailing after the guy in hopes that he might look at his way and leave Joonmyeon for good (chances of that happening is 0.1%) But hey, a man’s gotta dream, right?

 

But what really got Jongdae asking is the reason why he’s so infatuated with Yixing? What does he like about him that got him begging on his knees and following him around like some crazy stalker? Jongdae’s not like that. He’s the one who should be begged to and followed not the other way around! He sighs, running his fingers through his brown hair.

 

Well, he’s got to stick around to find out.

 

* * *

 

**Sexual Adventures** – Sehun/Kai    

 

Sehun giggles, tilting his head up as he feels his boyfriend’s mouth spread open mouth kiss on his jaw down to his neck then back up to his earlobe. Jongin never fails to make the silent and awkward moments of them turn into an interesting one, mostly sexual (if there’s anyone to blame, it’s the Byun’s genes.) But Sehun loves it, clinging on his boyfriend’s shoulders to keep his balance.

 

They just finished their homework for the day, and because they got nothing else to do, Jongin (transforming into his mischievous self) attacked Sehun’s lips, kissing and nipping and licking every corner of his mouth.

 

And get this, Jongin’s parents’ aren’t home.

 

“God, you’re so sexy.” Jongin murmurs against the column of Sehun’s throat, kissing it. “So, so, so sexy.” And Sehun would drawl out a long moan, pressing him impeccably close. In public, they’re this sweet couple who likes to spend their day studying in the library, stealing one or more quick kisses when they thought no one was looking; but inside, they’re like ordinary couples who can’t take their hands off in each other’s bodies, like they’d die if they don’t get their daily dose of love making.

 

And oh how Sehun would really want to wait after marriage, but dating someone like Jongin would be so impossible. Just the name of the kid is screaming out _sex_. So in the end, Sehun could not restrain himself anymore, immediately jumping on the younger male, kissing the hell out of him, thus doing the deed upon reaching their 2 nd anniversary of relationship.

 

Sehun moans when he felt Jongin palming him through his uniform slacks, his fingers trailing, tugging the zipper down before his traitorous hand enter his pants. Sehun gulps hard, eyes lazy and mouth open for a soundless cry of pleasure upon feeling his boyfriend’s hand trailing a finger on his member. And fuck it feels so good. So, so, so good especially when Jongin pulls it out and pumps it in a slow pace, whispering how much he loves him and that he’s gonna make him feel good. They kissed, Sehun tugging him closer by the nape as soft mewls escape his mouth.

 

“So I was thinking how we should tell Jongin this.”

 

Upon hearing his papa’s voice, Jongin immediately pulled away, tucking his boyfriend’s member back inside his pants. Sehun, however, quickly grabbed the nearest object (which is a pillow) and covered his somewhat large bulge, his eyes wide in panic and face flushed.

 

“I don’t know, baby. Maybe we should wait until dinner time.” A deep chuckle was heard and a few rough steps. “And I think I’m gonna start by cooking something delicious to keep the good mood, hmm?”

 

Jongin sighs, plastering a wide smile as he greets his parents when they entered the living room. Baekhyun, upon seeing his son, kissed his son’s cheek in greeting, waving brightly at Sehun, who remained seated on the couch with a hesitant smile. Kyungsoo, however, kept his greetings short and quickly dashed in the kitchen. When the Do couple were out of sight and earshot, Jongin hums in discontent before flashing a rather sexy smirk at his boyfriend. Oh fuck, that smirk.

 

“How come you’re not hard after earlier?” Sehun asked, poking Jongin’s chest. The younger gives him a chaste kiss, plopping down beside him with a cheeky smile.

 

“Oh, it’s hard.” Jongin whispers seductively against Sehun’s ear. He grabbed his hand and placed it on his crotch, making Sehun’s eyes widen. _Oh_ freaking gosh. It’s so hard. Harder than him, actually. “It’s just not that obvious.”

 

Jongin kissed Sehun’s earlobe, which made him bit back a moan. “Will you sleep here tonight, Hunnie?”

 

Oh, hell to the yes.

 

* * *

 

**Breaking News** – Baekhyun/Kyungsoo; Sehun/Kai

 

“Hey Dad.” Jongin greeted his father, squeezing Sehun’s hand before helping him settle on the chair beside his spot on the table. Kyungsoo seems to be rather energetic today much to Jongin’s confusion. Lately his father has been working late, always groggy and cranky from the lack of sleep (Jongin made sure not to stay on his Dad’s bad side.) But today, he seems to be the exact opposite of that.

 

“Ah, Sehun. Good. You’re here!” Kyungsoo clasps his hand in delight. “Oh, this is so amazing!” Jongin furrows his brows in confusion upon meeting Sehun’s eyes. Sehun sometimes eats dinner with them. How come now’s the only time he’s like this?

 

When his papa entered the dining room, his Dad immediately approached him, hugging him by the waist from the back, his hands firmly placed on his papa’s belly. He kissed him on the cheek then down on the neck (Baekhyun playfully swatted his face, whispering that the kids are here) before guiding him to take a seat next to him. Another unusual thing. His Dad’s extra cheesy to his papa today. That’s odd.

 

“Come, let’s eat.” Baekhyun smiles at them, gesturing at the delicious food his Dad just made. Okay, this is odd, yet again. Is today his birthday? No. Dad’s birthday? Nope. Their anniversary, then? Ugh, no.

 

Jongin would occasionally bit back a smile after feeling Sehun’s rogue hand caressed his thigh every once in a while, something that he recognizes as a signal that his boyfriend’s excited for their activity later tonight when his parents are fast asleep. But the way his Dad and Papa are obviously sneaking suggestive glances at each other as they eat is really making him wonder. It’s either something good happened today or, oh no… oh to the hell no…

 

“Tell me. Do I have to wear earplugs tonight?”

 

Baekhyun furrowed his brows in confusion upon hearing that, tearing his eyes at his husband. “Earplugs? Why would you wear any earplugs?”

 

“Because obviously,” Jongin took a bite on a carrot stick. “I smell sexual tension in this room. And no, it’s not Hunnie and me.” Sehun can’t help but bit his lower lip at that, trying not to smile or laugh out loud. “Tell me. You two gonna have sex tonight? Because I really can’t stand the thought—oops, there goes my appetite.”

 

Baekhyun gasps dramatically. “Do Jongin! How dare you say that?” A family where the son doesn’t care, but is grossed out at his parents having sex in the next room. Yup, that’s them. Kyungsoo, however, is flustered, reverting back to his old awkward and shy self. “And no, we’re not having sex tonight not until the doctor gives us the go sign.”

 

Jongin hums in confusion, glancing at Sehun, who only shrugs, before shifting his eyes back at his Papa. “What do you mean go sign? What is going on?”

 

“Jongin, son.” Kyungsoo took a deep breath and sighed, smiling. “Well, you’re Papa’s…”

 

“I’m pregnant!” Baekhyun squealed like a teenage girl, his lips etched wildly into a grin, forming a somewhat rectangular shape plastered on his face. Jongin gapes unattractively, while Sehun, however, raises his eyebrows in surprise and shock, smiling afterwards. “You’re gonna be a big brother, Jonginnie!”

 

“Yeah.” Kyungsoo chuckles, reaching his hand out to place it on top of Baekhyun’s hand. “We’re gonna have another Do running around the house.” He smiles at his husband, who giggles cutely in return, his free hand caressing his belly. “So yeah, just want to tell you that you’re gonna help me take care of your Papa, son.”

 

“Oh my god, congratulations Uncle Kyungsoo and Uncle Baekhyun!” Sehun gushes out, clapping his hands in delight upon hearing the news. “I bet Baba and Appa will be so surprised when they hear about this!”

 

Jongin was still gaping, though. Not because he doesn’t want to have a younger brother/sister, but because of his Papa getting pregnant. “Wait, wait, wait up. Hold it right there!” He exclaims, raising a finger. He pointed at his Papa. “You’re pregnant?!”

 

“Uh, yeah.” Baekhyun slowly nods. “We just visited the doctor earlier today and he says it’s positive.”

 

“Seriously?!” Jongin exclaims in disbelief. “I mean, aren’t you too old to get pregnant again?!”

 

“For your information, I’m still young enough to be pregnant.” Baekhyun says with a lot of sass in his tone. Kyungsoo sighs, shaking his head in disbelief. “I’m 38. And yes, it’s a surprise that I got pregnant thanks to your father’s never ending libido. ( _It’s actually you, baby._ Kyungsoo said, quietly) but I’m happy to know that we’re having another member to the family.”

 

Jongin slowly nods at that, eyebrows still furrowed in disbelief. “So this isn’t a prank, right?” The couple shake their heads in reply. “So I’m gonna be a big brother?” They both nodded. “Okay,” He sighs. “Cool. I’m fine with it. That’s—uh—awesome.”

 

And so after dinner, his Dad and Papa lounge around the living room taking animatedly at their supposed future baby in his Papa’s belly. They would laugh, reminisce the memory when his Papa was still pregnant with a rather energetic Jongin inside his belly, smile cheesily at each other (yuck!) and sometimes sneak a few kisses here and there; but that wasn’t the reason why Jongin is pissed as fuck.

 

Upon hearing the news, Sehun told him that he’s gonna go home and tell his Baba and Appa about the unexpected pregnancy his Uncle Baekhyun has. And although Jongin pleaded to let him do that tomorrow, Sehun refused because he’s just too excited to tell them. So that leaves us with a sulking Jongin in the living room. Jongin’s happy about his Papa being pregnant, yes, but somehow he’s got a feeling that his little brother or little sister or whatever it is that’s gonna pop out of there is gonna annoy him for life (being a major Cockblocker is a start.)

 

Yup. Breaking news it is.

 

* * *

 

**Out of my Limit –** Suho/Tao; other pairings

 

Joonmyeon met Yixing when he was still new to the country, looking awfully lost at the signs that he doesn’t understand. Yixing, being the gentleman he is, shows him the way, even offering the Korean to show him around. And because Joonmyeon doesn’t want to get lost twice, he accepts, shyly nodding at Yixing.

 

It started from tour guides, to friends which escalated into close friends before transforming into some sort of fling and finally, dating. Yixing is officially Joonmyeon’s boyfriend after 5 months of getting to know each other and hanging out. He got to meet a pregnant Lu Han, Yixing’s childhood best friend, and his fiancé, Minseok, a very warm and smiley man.

 

His experience from dating Yixing is a different kind of experience, the guy having trusts issues because of his father stepping out on his carrier father and him when he’s barely 5 years old. He’s insecure, always getting paranoid about Joonmyeon leaving him for someone much better than him and he keeps on telling himself that he’s prepared when Joonmyeon did left him for another man/woman.

 

“I’m not gonna leave you.” Joonmyeon whispers to him, caressing his face over and over until Yixing drifts off to sleep on his lap as they lounge on Joonmyeon’s living room. “I’m never gonna leave you.”

 

It took 2 years for Yixing to completely place his 100% trust to Joonmyeon, finally moving in on his apartment after Joonmyeon told Yixing to come and live with him. They would cuddle, talk all day and whisper sweet words at night. And on cold or warm nights, Yixing would caress Joonmyeon’s face, his thumb tracing the edges of his lips as he slowly pushes in and out of him, sighing in pleasure. Their relationship is like a push or pull, with Joonmyeon harshly tugging Yixing up to prevent him from falling down to the waves of insecurities and bad thoughts. It was smooth sailing then.

 

And then enters, Kim Jongdae.

 

Joonmyeon hates, no, despises Jongdae and his flirty approaches, the ghost of his finger trailing down Yixing’s arm whenever they would walk past them and the way he winks cheesily at him. Jongdae loves to play around, like Minseok has said. He always gets what he wants, and apparently, he wants Yixing to fuck him like there’s no tomorrow and then leaves them alone once he’s satisfied.

 

Yixing pushes the advances away, sending Jongdae away with a huge scowl, but Joonmyeon would always notice the way Yixing would sometimes stare at Jongdae with a grin whenever he’s playing with his nephews. And Joonmyeon would hate the guy even more.

 

“Don’t be jealous.” Yixing smiles at him after kissing him just before they got out of the car. “I only have eyes for you.”

 

Yixing is a loyal and a caring boyfriend. He even thought that he’s gonna be the person he’ll get to spend the rest of his life with forever. But then something changed.

 

Yixing, being the best friend of Lu Han, is often bombarded by requests of letting the twins stay there for the night because he wants to have some quality time with Minseok (he could’ve just said that he wanted to have sex.) Sehun smiles a lot, playing around with Yixing until they’re all panting on the velvet carpet, all sprawled and sweaty; while Tao, on the other hand, would just sit quietly, watching them in silence. It wasn’t that he doesn’t want to play or anything. He just wants to be left alone. And maybe that’s what Joonmyeon make it his life mission to let the kid open up, letting him smile and giggle and make him happy.

 

And oh fuck, he did not expect this to happen.

 

“Hyung, hyung! Let’s play!” Tao would jump up and down at him. Usually, Joonmyeon would smile, nodding and quickly standing up to play with him. But just looking at a 12 years old Tao made him blush, his heart beating wildly.

 

Joonmyeon doesn’t want to. He doesn’t not wish to fall in love with Tao at a very young age, but he can’t. Even when he tried to distance himself, the kid would always follow him. And because of his growing feelings for the kid, Yixing broke up with him, which ends up with Joonmyeon shouting at Yixing in anger, telling him that he’s the one who broke up with him and not the other way around.

 

“I promised you that I will never leave you, but in the end, you’re the one who left me.” Joonmyeon sobs, wrapping his arms around the pillow as he cries even harder.

 

He went back to South Korea after that. But even then, his longing for Tao and also his denials about loving him became worse. Instead of working in a firm, he chose to work at the public library, spending his time reading books. 2 years, he spent his life just like that, effectively moving on and completely forgetting his feelings of both Yixing and Tao.

 

“Hey, do you have any reference books about—oh, Hyung?” Joonmyeon shots his head up, eyes slowly widening at Tao. He’s taller now, more muscular and his jaw structures well defined just like his father, Minseok. He smiles so wide upon seeing Joonmyeon. And what he thought that was completely forgotten, was buried alive once again. “Hyung! You’re here!”

 

Joonmyeon chuckles, feeling his heart beat accelerate once again. “Yeah.” He smiles. “I’m here.”

 

And that was the start of everything.

 

* * *

 

**No Breaks** – Minseok/Luhan

 

Lu Han covered his eyes with his arm, whispering soft mewls and moans here and there as he grips on the bed sheet with his free hand. He made a small space in between, just enough to catch a glimpse of Minseok, staring at him with those half-lidded eyes that were filled with lust and love as he thrusts in and out inside him.

 

He suddenly felt embarrassed at the probably lewd expression he’s making, but no matter how hard he tried to keep everything in, he can’t because Minseok has this amazing talent to break him and turn him into a moaning and flustered mess under the sheets. Lu Han sobs, biting his lower lip before staring shyly at his husband, whimpering and sighing in pleasure. God, how beautiful Minseok is. He’s really perfect. So, so perfect for him.

 

“Feels good?” Minseok grunts, breathless as he continuously pounds into a writhing Lu Han, who moans out a long drawn _yes_ as he grips on the elder’s shoulders, trying so hard to keep himself still. “Fuck, Han.” Minseok groans. “You feel so good.” 

 

“Come inside me. Hurry up and come inside me, baby.” Lu Han whispers, whimpering when Minseok pounds harder, making his legs fall on both sides of Minseok’s shoulder, landing on his husband’s arms. It was uncomfortable, the angle of it, but feeling the sudden spike of pleasure made Lu Han forgot the feeling and just focused on coming close to climax.

 

But before any of them could get a mind blowing release, the sound of Sehun crying came blaring through the baby monitor, making both of them freeze. And upon hearing his brother cry, Tao came crying too, even louder than that of his brother.

 

Minseok pants, staring at Lu Han, who’s groaning in annoyance, completely displeased at the sudden turn of events. It was their first time having sex after a year of taking care of the twins (They’re always drained because of the kids, always crying because they’re hungry, peed or pooped on their diapers or they need attention or for no reason at all.) Though they occasionally do a quickie when Kyungsoo and Baekhyun are in their house, watching over the twins when they thought Minseok and Lu Han were busy preparing lunch, (Minseok’s actually banging him on the bathroom wall.) It was still different from the actual process of the couple’s love making.

 

It always starts with Lu Han sending suggestive stares and touches, Minseok reciprocating the advances by pulling him by the wrist and kisses him deeply. They would make out for a while, their hands roaming until one of the hands lands on the obvious large bulge either one of them is sporting. Then enters foreplay. Minseok would always be the first one to start, licking and sucking Lu Han’s throbbing member so achingly slow that leaves him wanting more, pleading for more. Minseok is sweet and caring but in bed, he’s mischievous and daring, always teasing Lu Han until he’s a flustered and a writhing mess.

 

Contrary to the foreplay, Minseok preps him fast and quick before thrusting inside, once again, going in a slow pace. And fuck, no matter how Lu Han wants him to go faster, he won’t listen. He would thrust in deeper and harder but not faster. He’ll always wait for Lu Han to sob and whimper his name, moaning out to Minseok, pleading. And Lu Han would always come first, blacking out for a few seconds before going back to consciousness, moaning once again for Minseok hasn’t come, yet. And it would always ends up with Lu Han getting hard again as Minseok continues to pound relentlessly, still hard even though he already came earlier.

 

But yeah, they’re not gonna get that tonight.

 

“Noooo~” Lu Han whines feeling the cold air hitting on his stretched hole once Minseok pulls out. The elder would chuckle, giving him a chaste kiss, wrapping a towel around his waist before darting out of the room and makes his way to attend the crying twins. And once the twins went back to sleep, Minseok isn’t hard anymore, groaning that he wants to sleep instead, leaving Lu Han to jerk himself off in the bathroom.

 

Lu Han adores his twins. He really does. But disturbing his sexy time with Minseok really pisses him off.

 

When the kids reached 9 years old, Lu Han thought that he’d finally have some alone time with Minseok, knowing that there’s no more baby crying at the middle of their love making session. But yeah, something came worse than that, apparently.

 

“I’m working overtime today, dear. It will be late when I come home so don’t wait up for me, okay?” Minseok said to him as Lu Han helps him fix his tie. He pouts at that, melted when the elder kisses him chastely on the lips, only to come back again when Minseok left to work.

 

Oh, how sad this was.

 

Lu Han misses his baozi. He misses him so much that he always disturbs Minseok when he’s working (Minseok doesn’t mind considering he’s very good at multi-tasking, his boss said so.) and fusses over him when Minseok came home from work and his body aches all over. (Minseok thinks it’s sweet and he lets Lu Han do what he pleases)

 

So finally, when Lu Han couldn’t take it anymore, he boldly stood up from his chair at the middle of eating dinner that night and called the attention of his 17 year old twins, Sehun and Tao.

 

“New family rule. Nobody’s gonna disturb us during Saturdays because it’s your Appa and I’s bonding time. You can go wherever you want, do a sleep over or something. We don’t mind as long as we know where you are, okay?” Tao and Sehun only looked at each other before looking back at their Baba, nodding in understanding. Minseok, however, furrowed his eyebrows in confusion upon hearing that.

 

[Saturday that week, Lu Han literally jumped on Minseok a few hours later when the twins left (Sehun spending the night with the Do’s while Tao’s sleeping over to a friend’s house) and let himself be fucked on the rough carpet as a SpongeBob Squarepants rerun is playing on the TV.]

 

So yeah, Lu Han really loves his family. But apparently, his life wouldn’t be complete without Minseok banging him into oblivion.

 

* * *

 

**Somebody –** Chen/Lay

 

The news between Joonmyeon and Yixing’s break up spreads like wildfire at both sides (Yixing’s popular on Joonmyeon’s side of family and friends so the break up really shocked them.) The first one to know is Lu Han, obviously, who tells it to Minseok. And after hearing the news from his cousin while they do their midnight drinking sessions, Jongdae, for the first time after hearing a break up, feels troubled. Usually, when he heard a break up (him being the reason) he would be celebrating because he’d get to bang a girl/boy (if it’s a giver, he’s the one who’s gonna be fucked) who’s desperate to have someone. (Especially Christmas or Valentines: Jongdae’s motto would be like: _Why not bang someone in need?_ )

 

But yeah, Jongdae’s troubled, more like shocked upon hearing the news from Minseok and then it transformed into worry. What’s Yixing feeling now, he wonders? Of course he’s depressed because duh, he’s in his mourning period. Plus, the guy loves Joonmyeon like uh—so much. Of course, Yixing will be crying his eyes out. He sighs. How come he’s being stupid now?

 

Minseok and Lu Han expected Jongdae to waltz in and would probably take advantage of the situation, but that wasn’t what happened.

 

Jongdae spends his time on the Kim’s household most of the time because it’s near to his workplace or he wants to play with his nephews, but recently after he heard about the break up, he spends an awful lot of time burying his face to work rather than tailing over Yixing like always. Lu Han is beyond confused upon that, confronting Jongdae one time.

 

“He’s just been through a rough break up, hyung.” Jongdae smiles, his expression forced and eyes soft and worried. “He needs space.”

 

Minseok appears a few minutes later on Lu Han’s side once his cousin was out of sight. The younger weakly smiles at Minseok, who caressed his soft locks. It was then that the couple realized Jongdae really cares deeply to Yixing and that he’s in love with him. Jongdae has denied that at first, stating that he just sees Yixing as a challenge because he’s the first person other than Baekhyun (The guy’s completely obsessed with Kyungsoo at that time) who rejected him like that. (Jongdae doesn’t care if the person he’s fucking or fucks him is in a relationship or not.) But turns out, he’s really in love with the guy. He just doesn’t want to admit it.

 

So a year has passed before Yixing and Jongdae crossed paths again, the latter busy debating on himself if what syrup is better if he’s making waffles for breakfast? Maple or chocolate? So he literally squeaked in surprise when he saw Yixing beside him, his smile wide making his cute deep dimples show just at his cheek. Jongdae smiles, a little hesitant because it’s Yixing! The guy would normally push him away with words or scowl at his presence. But here he is, all smiley and all which greatly surprises him.

 

“How are you?” The giver asked, tilting his head to the side, his mouth forming a big o upon seeing the two syrups on his hands. “Making pancakes tomorrow?”

 

“I’m fine and no, I’m making waffles, actually.” Jongdae chuckles, placing the two syrups in the shopping cart in the end. “How about you?”

 

Jongdae swears he saw Yixing taken aback for a moment, blinking his eyes rapidly as if he’s trying to make an excuse. In the end, he sighs and smiles widely. “Stalking you, I-uh guess?” Jongdae furrows his brows upon hearing that. “I don’t know.” He shrugs. “Is it weird if I told you that I kind of…miss you, perhaps?”

 

Jongdae grins, his catlike eyes sparkling in delight and mischief. “Miss me? Zhang Yixing, who apparently drives me away because I’m annoying as hell, misses me?” Yixing playfully rolls his eyes. “Is this a dream? Or are you toying with me?”

 

“I don’t know.” Yixing shrugs, again, his eyes completely lost in panic like approaching Jongdae out of the blue is something that he regrets to do if this is what’s gonna happen. “I just—I—uh…I just gotten used to your presence so yeah, it’s uh—a surprise that you didn’t even show yourself to me.” Jongdae furrows his brows in understanding. “I began to think that maybe...” He clears his throat and stares at Jongdae, who swears he’s gonna melt any minute now if Yixing does not look away. “Maybe I did something that might upset you?”

 

Jongdae laughs at that, marveling the sight of Yixing having trouble with his words. It was the first time he did that, well, to Jongdae. So it’s completely amusing to see him like that. “Well, you did broke my heart everyday so I do have the right to get upset, Yixing.”

 

Yixing’s face fell. “I-uh sorry, but… relationship? I don’t…” He forces a smile. “I don’t think I can handle one. Well, not right now, but—“

 

“What does that mean?”

 

“I—uh, I’m not…well, relationships and I just don’t…you know, uh—I mean, not right now cause that would be uh—“ Yixing’s series of unfinished sentences got cut off by Jongdae laughing out loud, his head thrown back in a full blown laugh making Yixing pout. “Wow. Okay, I’m weird, I admit. But you don’t need to laugh like that, you know? I already feel humiliated talking like a stuttering mess to you.”

 

“Sorry, sorry. I was just kidding about the relationship thingy, Yixing. I know you’re still not ready.” Jongdae waves off, still laughing. “How about I invite you to my place and we’ll eat waffles?” He smiles. “Sounds awesome?”

 

“Waffles?” Yixing furrowed his brows in confusion. “Are you okay with eating waffles at Lunch time?”

 

“It’s either we eat waffles while catching up or you watch me eat waffles.”

 

“Waffles, it is.” Yixing grins, snatching the shopping cart from Jongdae’s hold and begins to push forward to the next aisle. “So what’s next on the list then?”

 

It was a secret, Jongdae and Yixing’s meeting every noon just to eat waffles. Their close friends have no idea what’s happening in their lives. Even Minseok, who thought that he’s updated to his cousin’s affairs every day is left hanging during their late night drinking sessions. It was really weird, considering Jongdae always tells Minseok his one night stand escapades.

 

It goes on in a year, Yixing and Jongdae secretly hanging out with each other and bickering and teasing each other in front of Minseok and Lu Han. It was clear that the elder holds special feelings for the younger, glancing every minute or so when the four of them are together, exchanging secret smiles that only both of them know (The Kim couple is really known for their denseness.)

 

At first Jongdae thought that he’s just a rebound for Joonmyeon, having known completely that Yixing’s irrevocably and utterly in love with the guy and he’s just using him to forget him. But no, Yixing has proven him wrong one night, when the two of them were casually strolling down the park after Jongdae excuses himself early on Minseok and his’ drinking session.

 

“Is it wrong to feel completely attracted to my best friend’s husband’s cousin even though I know that I’m already in a relationship with someone?” Yixing asked him, which made Jongdae froze.

 

He furrows his brows. “What are you talking about?” He shakes his head. “Why are you telling me this?” He scoffs a laugh. “Are you telling me that you like me or something because Yixing if this is a joke this…?” He gestures at the both of them. “…isn’t funny. You can’t possibly like me! You practically push me away!”

 

“Yes, I like you. And do you know why I push you away, huh?” Yixing challenges, taking a step forward. “I push you away because if I let you keep on coming to me, there’s a big chance that I might fall in love with you.” Yixing took another step. “Because if I didn’t push you away, then maybe, just maybe, I’ll kiss you every year during the twin’s birthday party. Even if I’m still dating Joonmyeon, especially then…I’ll kiss you right there and then in front of everybody.” He shakes his head lightly, staring at Jongdae in the eyes. “And I won’t regret a single thing.”   

 

Jongdae’s eyes went wide, wanting to back up but was completely frozen on his spot as he stares a Yixing’s intense stare at him. He gulped hard, his heart clenching painfully because it hurts looking at Yixing, beautiful and perfect Yixing. But even though it hurts, Jongdae can’t seem to stop looking. It’s like a drug that he can’t stop taking over and over.

 

“I’ll only break your heart.” He whispers a minute after processing the words Yixing just said.

 

To his surprise, the guy just laughed, his smile so wide that his dimples began to appear. “Been there, done that. Just tell me you like me too, you cheeky little bastard.” And with that, he pulls Yixing by the nape and kisses him, soft and light like he’s telling the elder how much he longed for this to happen. How much he really wants the elder to feel the same way.

 

Yixing kisses like he means it, tilting his head for a bit to deepen the kiss and slowly trails his fingers on Jongdae’s waist until his hands are completely holding it.

 

When they pulled away, Jongdae giggles, scrunching his nose after. “I feel like I’m some girl in a cheesy novel or something.”

 

Yixing hums, grinning. “I like kissing you so, just shut up and do it, Jongdae.”

 

And their lips meet again.

 


End file.
